bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karada Shuseki
Karada Shuseki (しゅせき からだ, Shuseki Karada) is a mysterious being that acts as Raian Getsueikirite's second-in-command during the Kraven Incident. He claims to be the "blade of the Soul King". He is a major antagonist in Bleach: Extinction. Appearance Though he claims not to be Human in origin, Karada appears to be an average human male in his mid-forties. He has brown hair, which he keeps slicked back in a style reminiscent of Sōsuke Aizen. Karada is unnaturally well-built and prefers not to wear a shirt or shoes, though he does wear standard human trousers. Personality Karada styles himself as an obedient man with polite manners and an eloquent manner of speaking. Many, in fact, come to find his disposition to be charming and he is known for being a smooth talker when the situation requires it. In reality, however, he is a manipulative and depraved sociopath. Using his facade behavior, he can easily talk the weak-minded into doing his bidding. He is also manipulative enough to inspire thoughts in his enemies, causing them to do his bidding while under the impression that they are trying to foil him. He views Quincy as a blight on the natural order of the world—as their powers disrupt the balance of the souls—and feels they should be exterminated. On the other hand, he shares his leader's belief that the Shinigami have become arrogant in their position and seeks to punish Soul Society for neglecting the needs of the Human World. Karada seems to lack a moral compass, as he freely kills anyone whom he feels stands in the way of his ambition, regardless of their innocence. Raian has described this part of his personality as "insectoid", as Karada feels no remorse for his actions, and only commits said actions when it seems logical to do so. Karada himself revels in war: believing that he is its very embodiment. In combat, he prefers to wear down his opponents psychologically before killing them in a most gruesome fashion. Karada explains that, as the "blade of the Soul King", he is not allowed to feel anything resembling remorse as his existence is to be a "living weapon". History Prior to being recruited by Raian, his past is entirely unknown. Raian discovered him in the Human World, in a very remote region. Plot Bleach: Extinction Powers & Abilities Kamishitai (神肢体, Divine Body): Karada can transform any part of his body into an assortment of bladed weapons for use in combat. These blades are extremely sharp, able to easily break a Quincy's Blut defenses. The transformed limbs are also very durable and versatile, able to extend and retract like whips for long-range combat. This power also gives Karada the ability to rearrange his internal organs at will, allowing him to avoid otherwise fatal wounds. The only apparent weakness to this is that he can still suffer and die from extreme loss of blood. Other than that, only full decapitation can truly kill him (as he is capable of regenerating from partial decapitation). Raian has noted that Karada's blades possess a similar reiatsu to that of a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. Karada explains that—as the "blade of the Soul King"—it only makes sense that his blades would feel similar to a Shinigami's, hinting that it was the blade of the Soul King that inspired Ōetsu Nimaiya to invent the Zanpakutō. Trivia Quotes * (To his men) "Advance through the Shankonmaku! Steel yourselves, bare your weapons! Once inside... 'Kill them all'!"